Run
by Sweet-Surrender77
Summary: Takes place after season 3 episode 6 “I Do” Sorry, not too good at summaries Jate, a little Skate.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Takes place after season 3 episode 6 - "I Do" (Sorry, not too good at summaries) Jate, a little Skate_

_I do not own Lost or it's characters in any way._

_Warnings: Mild violence, mild romance, disturbing themes._

_Enjoy!_

**Run**

**Chapter one.**

"I can't leave without you!" She screamed into the walkie-talkie with tears and raindrops pouring down her cheeks mixing together into a horrible mess.

"Kate, you have to run!" He screamed back coldly.

It broke his heart to make her run. He didn't want her to go but she had to. No matter what she did. No matter how it made him feel. She _had_ to run.

"Jack, please-just tell me where you are and-" She pleaded.

"No. They'll kill you or Sawyer before you even get _close_ to finding me." He hated saying his name. It sounded so bitter he could taste it on his lips.

Silence.

She looked over to Sawyer. Pikkets gun still pointed squarely at his head. This was it. She had to choose over two men she loved so deeply in different ways.

She closed her eyes breathing in deeply trying to calm herself.

"Kate, are you-"

"Yeah I'm here." She said quickly looking to the soggy ground.

He didn't know what to say. This could be the last time he talked to her. He wanted to say so much, but it just wouldn't come out.

"Jack" She breathed gathering the courage to say what she truly felt. "if anything happens, I just want you to know that-"

"Don't." He just said cutting her off.

He loved her, but she loved Sawyer and that hurt him more than anything these people could do to him. He didn't want her to say something she'd regret. He wanted her to be happy. To be safe. With Sawyer.

He heard her mumble something. He couldn't understand it. She sounded so far away. Did she drop the walkie?

Screaming was what he heard next. Blood curdling screaming.

The sound of one single gunshot rang through his ears. His eyes widened.

Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you **so **much for your reviews, they keep me writing. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter two.**

He could've sworn he felt his heart stop the second the gun was fired. He thought the world had stopped spinning, the moon had fallen out of orbit, and the stars would never shine again. They had shot her. The woman he cared so strongly for. The woman that had a dark past, but then again, didn't everyone? He wanted to just see her one more time to touch her, hold her, kiss her, love her. Just once.

Just once…

She ran towards him not caring that they could shoot her as well. The blood was spilling out of his chest like nothing she had seen before, and she had seen a lot of messes. She knelt down next to him. She was trembling as she moved her hands across his chest trying to figure out what to do. She looked up at him, the man that had shot him out of pure malice. He wasn't even worth her glare. She looked back to Sawyer. She ripped a piece of her own shirt off to put on the wound. She applied as much pressure as she could in this situation.

"See what happens when you kill one of us, we kill one of you." Pikket spat out with a stomach churning smile.

She couldn't take it. He made her cringe just by the look of him. The anger was boiling inside of her. She stood up. "You really want to know what we're like?" Her eyes burned into him with hatred. She smiled wickedly.

Before he had time to blink she was on top of him with clinched fists. She managed one good hit straight in the nose. She went in for another. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over so he was on top now. An Other rushed over to help but he was ordered to stop.

Pikket wiped his bloody nose. "See what happens when you try to be cute?" She tried to head butt him but he pulled away. "Nuh-uh, that's not going to work with me Kate." He stood up pointing the gun at her.

She looked over to Sawyer. He might still be breathing. She needed to help him. She scooted towards him a little bit.

"Stop. Stay right there. If you move again, you'll join him." He nodded towards Sawyer.

She looked up at him, then to the walkie-talkie on the ground.

Jack.

He couldn't hear anything. All he heard was static. He shook his head. He looked to Juliet. She looked down.

"Where is she?" He asked walking towards her.

"Jack, I can't-" She sighed.

"Yes you can!" He shouted cutting her off. He knew she could. She just didn't want to get blamed for this. They both knew the consequences But Kate was worth it.

"No I can't. I'm sorry." She started walking away until he grabbed her arm and put a scalpel to her neck.

"Yes, you can." He whispered, pressing the sharp object harder to her neck.

A drop of blood rolled down her neck, and at the moment she knew he was willing to do anything to make sure Kate was safe. She closed her eyes. "Please don't do this, they'll kill you too." She pleaded shakily.

He paused, almost as if he were thinking it over.

"I don't care what they'll do to me."


End file.
